del más allá al más acá
by appo nine sabot
Summary: el dolor de recordar a un amigo muerto es algo que nadie olvida, en especial mittens, pero se sucitara algo inexplicable que vera envuelta no solo a ella sino tambien a bolt ADVERTENCIA: esta historia esta hecha junto con anan 1995
1. prologo

ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA HISTORIA COMPARTIDA Y DESARROLLADA POR ANAN 1995 Y APPO 99, A AMBOS SE LES AMERITA EL DERECHO DE AUTOR

* * *

**Del más allá al más acá- prologo**

era una suave y tranquila noche en la casa de penny, la luna estaba llena acorde a una suave brisa que refrescaba el ambiente y desde el jardin trasero bolt y mittens conversaban sobre sus experiencias (en su mayoria anecdotas de su viaje)  
aunque de vez en cuando salia alguna historia personal de ellos

bolt- vamos sigue contando

mittens.- y por que no me cuentas tu algo de tu vida?

bolt- porque a penas se que es real y que no, cuenta tu

mittens.- esta bien, te contare algo que nunca se lo habia dicho a nadie

bolt- que cosa?

mittens.- hace mucho tiempo, antes de conocerte, cuando vivia en un basural en nueva york - mira hacia la luna con una sonrisa que reflejaba cierta tristeza- tenia un amigo, je eramos inseparables,el dia habia comenzado como cualquier otro, me levante y me dispuse a buscar algo que comer, en eso senti que alguien me observaba...

bolt- quien era?

mittens.- mire hacia todos los lados, hasta que vi abajo del contenedor de basura otro gato

bolt-entonces?

mittens.- al principio trataba de auyentarlo, despues de todo, ese era mi territorio, pero poco a poco nos hicimos muy buenos amigos

bolt- como se llamaba?

mittens.- su nombre era alfred

bolt- la pasabas bien con el?

mittens.- si, bastante, era un buen gato

bolt- y que le paso?, se hicieron novios o algo asi?

mittens.- no, nunca paso nada entre los dos, aunque admito haber estado enamorada de el, pero... -bajo la cabeza y sin querer se le escapo una lagrima

bolt- que sucedio?

mittens.- Pues... -solto unas cuantas lagrimas mas- un dia estabamos caminando cerca de una construccion, entonces, sin que yo me diese cuenta, se cayo un bloque de cemento desde las alturas, l se dio cuenta cuando ya era muy tarde para avisarme, asi que corrio hacia mi y me empujo -  
hubo una pequeña pausa y luego prosiguio

bolt- que le paso a el, esta bien?- pregunto preocupado-

mittens.- apenas me empujo , escuche un sonido bastante estrepitozo, y cuando volte ... el ya no estaba, en su lugar estaba atras mio un gran bloque de cemento

bolt se quedo con la boca abierta de impresion esperando que mittens continuase,sin embargo, ella ya no queria continuar aquel recuerdo la dejo muy dolida como para pronunciar una palabra mas y bolt se sintio culpable por ello

bolt- lo siento no queria hacerte sentir mal perdon- decia con dolor y desesperacion ante el estado de la gata-

mittens.- no, descuida... -dijo limpiandose las lagrimas con una de sus patas y fingiendo una sonrisa- esta bien

hubo una pequeña pausa hasta que dijo

mittens.- sabes?, ya es un poco tarde, mejor vamonos a dormir

bolt- esta bien-dijo apendo-

ambos entraron a la casa y subieron las escaleras en total silencio, entraron al cuarto de la niña y ahi se quedaron dormidos


	2. un sueño?

Bolt yacia en el dormitorio de Penny mientras descansaba placidamente, en eso, despierta al escuchar como si alguien estuviese caminando por ahi , pero no le da importancia -debe de ser mi imaginacion- penso sin inmutarse, sin siquiera abrir los ojos, entonces...

x- Hola -escuch una voz que le decia, aquella voz era totalmente nueva para el, sorprendido, abre los ojos lentamente hasta que quedaran por completo abiertos, se dio cuenta que quien estaba frente suyo era un gato, y no estaba en su habitacion, se encontraba en un cuarto con la forma de un cubo, vacio y totalmente blanco...

Bolt - quien eres tu?, que es este lugar?

x -Este es el cuarto de tu mente -dijo ignorando por completo la 1ra pregunta

Bolt- el que de mi mente?- pregunto entre confundido y alterado

x.- el cuarto de tu mente, es como una representacion de tus pensamientos y emociones y... -se detuvo de improviso-... Para que te estoy diciendo esto?, Es obvio que con tu diminuto cerebro no me entenderias

Bolt- oye quien te crees que eres para cuestionarme si nisiquiera me conoces- pregunto enojado

x.- no conocerte?, que tu no eres el idiota que creia tener superpoderes y que el poliestireno lo debilitaba? no eres el idiota que secuestro a mi mejor amiga creyendo que era una ayudante de un sujeto ficticio?

Bolt- tu... mejor amiga?... mittens?

x.- vaya, pudiste recordar su nombre, no eres tan tarado como pensaba... por cierto, me llamo alfred

Bolt-a..a... alfred?- pregunto asustado

x.- ok, lo dire clara y lentamente para que me puedas entender, ""

Bolt- p p pero si tu estas...

Alfred - larga historia mi subdesarrollado amigo

Bolt- que es lo que haces en mi "mente"?

Alfred- bueno, pasaba por aqu y quize quedarme a echar un vistazo y... QUE DIABLOS CREES QUE HAGO AQUI IDIOTA?, QUE NO SABES NADA DE FANTASMAS?!,

Bolt- como si no me hubiera dado cuenta, pero exactamente que vienes a hacer a aqui ?

Alfred- vaya, pero que perro mas ignorante, jamas pense que alguien como mittens pudo haberse amistado con alguien como tu ...

Bolt- QUE DIJISTE?- pregunto enojado

Alfred- que no me oiste?, aparte de ignorante tambien eres sordo

Bolt- escucha remedo de casper, si tienes algun problema con que mittens sea mi amiga, la unica que tengo, puedes guardartelo para ti.  
ambos nos queremos y eso es lo unico que importa

Alfred- hey, ella era mi mejor amiga primero...pero bueno, eso ya no importa, mas bien me alegro de su amistad, eso me sera de mucha ayuda

Bolt- ayuda... ayuda con que ?- pregunto aun enojado

Alfred - pronto lo sabras perro... pronto lo sabras... jaja

Bolt- guardate las risitas y vete- aun enojado

Alfred - yo no me ire hasta que yo quiera, ahora despierta que te vas a golpear la cabeza.  
al decir esto bolt abri los ojos nuevamente (como si los hubiera tenido todo el tiempo cerrados) en el mundo real y se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de caerse de la cama de penny... pero pudo reaccionar lo suficientemente rapido como para no golpearse la cabeza, sin embargo, se golpeo ligeramente el estomago

Bolt- augh- dijo adolorido pero inmediatamente penso en lo que paso- acaso fue tan solo un sueño? Muchas cosas pasaron por su cabeza en ese momento, Habia sido un sueño?, Qu le habia ocasionado soñar eso (si es que en verdad lo habia soñado?, y si es que en verdad lo habia soñado, Por que se habia imaginado al antiguo mejor amigo de Mittens como un ser tan antipatico?... Acaso eran... celos?, no, eso era imposible, Por que habria de tenerlos,si es que tan solo eran buenos amigos y nada mas, todos esos pensamientos se esfumaron apenas olio su tan deseada comida en la cocina y, embalado como un rayo, se fue hacia la cocina...


	3. un alma perdida

Llego resvalandose por el casi apenas trapeado suelo de la cocina y, apenas se volvi a estabilizar, se dirigio a su plato y empieza a comer -que delicia- le decia a cada comida, a pesar que siempre comiese lo mismo, nunca se aburria de lo que consideraba el mas exquisito manjar.  
apenas si se fijo que el plato de Mittens se encontraba vacio , lo cual indicaba que ya habia terminado ya que se podian observar diminutas migajas restregadas por todo aquel pequeño plato

Bolt- en donde estara-penso deseando verla por lo de anoche

penso apenas termino de comer y le presto mas atencion a su entorno, y empezo a buscarla por la casa sin ninguna distraccion mas que sus propios pensamientos, ya que acababa de recordar lo sucedido (si es que sucedio)

bolt-acaso... no!, o sea curiosamente ese tipo aparece la misma noche que mittens me habla sobre el, ja devio ser un sueño- dijo y siguio la busqueda

Despues de buscarla un rato, finalmente, todavia algo cansado, se acuesta bajo la sombra de un arbol y ahi se queda dormido

- - - - Una placentera ciesta (para variar) despues - - - -

X.- Hey Bolt- escucho creyendo poder reconocer esa voz, abrio lentamente los ojos y, cumpliendose sus sospechas, frente a el se hallaba Mittens, quien lo estaba mirando con sus grandes y redondos ojos verdes

Bolt- hola mittens- dijo mientras se estiraba- como estas?

Mittens.- hola, estoy bien... sabes, siempre acostumbro a estas horas tomar una siesta justo en el lugar donde estas tu ahora, pero tu estas ahi asi que... -pero no tuvo que decir mas

Bolt.- ok, me saldre

Mittens.- gracias orejon- dicho esto se recosto en el mismo lugar que bolt- tambien por dejarlo tibio

habiendo el ya salido de ese lugar

Bolt- de nada -dijo mientras se retiraba

pero en ese momento, empezo a sentir como si fuese a perder la consiencia Y, en un parpadeo, aparecio en aquel ya conocido cuarto blanco y con forma de cubo

Bolt- que me esta pasando?- se sentia algo extraño, casi como si no sintiese su propio cuerpo pero esta vez pudo ver dos pequeñas ventanas ni tan pequeñas, ya que eran como de su tamaño cada una

Bolt- que es eso- con un poco de fuerza camino hacia estas

Trato de reconocer lo que se encontraba fuera de aquellas pequeñas ventanillas, y pudo ver la imagen del jardin de su casa y mittens bajo aquel arbol y entonces aquella imagen comenzo a hacerce mas grande hasta llegar a enfocar solo a mittens

"Hey, mittens" escucho muy confundido

Mittens.- bolt, que haces aqui ?

Bolt- pense en hacerte compaña

Aquello lo dejo unas mil veces mas confundido, acababa de oir su voz pero el no habia dicho nada entonces escucha una voz detras suyo aquella tan irritante voz (irritante para el) que facilmente pudo reconocer, gir hacia atr s y pudo ver a...

Bolt- Alfred! -grito lleno de rabia

Alfred.- Vaya, me reconociste, no eres tan idiota como pensaba

Bolt- Q-que diablos esta pasando? -pregunto sin prestar atencion a su comentario

Alfred.- Que que pasa?... jaja, pasa que por fin eres util amigo mio, por fin sirves y ayudas a alguien

Bolt- te ayudare a salir de aqui a patadas infeliz- sumido en una colerica rabia

Alfred.- Adelante, intentalo -se echo en el suelo -esto sera divertido

El colerico pastor se abalanzo contra el indefenso gato, pero cuando estaba a punto de caerle encima... lo traspasa golpeandose la cara contra el brillante y blanco suelo

Bolt- augh- dijo un poco adolorido- olvide que es un fantasma

Alfred.- No es por eso ignorante, esta es tu mente, mejor dicho, es la representacion de ella. Es decir, que este es un campo etereo, y dentro de el los cuerpos etereos son fisicos y viceversa -Hizo una pequeña pausa, y al ver la cara de incomprension del perro añadio

Alfred.- QUIERE DECIR QUE COMO MI CUERPO TEMPORALMENTE ES EL TUYO YA NO SOY ETEREO, POR TANTO NO PUEDES TOCARME!. Ay, pero que perro mas estupido -eso ultimo lo dijo a voz de susurro, de tal forma que Bolt no pudo oirlo

Bolt- que mi cuerpo es el tuyo!?

Alfred.- Basicamente, ahora no me molestes, y mira por la ventanilla

Bolt- mirare lo que quiera cuando me expliques que demonios quieres decir!!?- con mas furia que nunca- que se supone que quieres?

alfred guarda un poco de silencio, cambiando la expresion arrogante en su cara a una mas seria y triste, empieza a hablar

Alfred - cuando la conoci... simplemente no pude quitarle los ojos de encima... era hermosa, inteligente, lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida- guardo un largo silencio- pero cuando...pues... -decia sintiendose aun incomodo de ese hecho-, ejem... mori... no pude hacer nada mas que lamentarme y tratar de protegerla desde el otro lado- ahora miraba a bolt con furia- hasta que TU apareciste!

Bolt.- Y que tengo que ver yo en esto?

Alfred.- TU! -grito lleno de furia- TU ocupaste mi lugar, ocupaste MI lugar en su corazon!

Bolt.- Pe-pero... como yo iba a saber que tú ...

Alfred.- Calla! -le imterrumpio de improviso, nuevamente con una sonrisa sombria- Ahora tu cuerpo es mio y ella tambien pronto lo sera

Bolt.- De que estas hablando?

Alfred no contesto, solo señalo con una de sus patas a las ventanillas que estaban ahi . Bolt, convencido que las respuestas que buscaba se encontrarban ahi , hizo lo que el gato le dijo y fue hacia ellas.

Vio que se habia quedado tal cuando retiro la mirada hace un rato

Bolt.- P-pe-pero... -intentaba preguntar que era lo que ocurrio , pero no le salian las palabras de la boca, y tampoco tuvo la necesidad de preguntarlo, ya que Alfred sabia lo que le queria decir

Alfred.- Como esta es tu mente, aqui no existe la mas pequeña nocion del tiempo, puede que aqui una semana sea como para el mundo real un segundo, o puede ser viceversa

Bolt- cuanto tiempo paso?

Alfred.- Pe-pero... No acabo de...? -tenia una expresion sorprendida en su rostro, luego suspiro resignado- ... no ha pasado ni un segundo

Bolt- entonces... esta imagen es actual?

Alfred.- Eso es lo que acabo de decir, Que acaso eres sordo?!-dijo bastante alterado- ... O es que tu mente es tan pequeña que no puede captar eso? -dijo ahora mas bien en tono burlon, luego empieza observar la habitacion en la que se encontraban- ... y vaya que es pequeña

Bolt-grrrrrrrr-le gruña con inmensa furia, ya estaba cansado de verlo y ahora esto, simplemente no lo soporto mas- callate, despues vete de aqui, de mi mente, de la tierra, de mi vida y nunuca vuelvas!

Bolt- ojala los escombros que te aplastaron allan sido mas pesados de lo que fueron

Alfed.- Jajaja -empezo a reirse a carcajadasa como si se tratara de una buena broma- que gracioso es escucharte decir estupideces. En estos momentos no estas en pocision de exigirme nada. Ahora, si no te molesta... demasiado, mira hacia la ventana y deja de ridiculizarte solo

Bolt se encontraba hirviendo de ira, de ninguna manera queria ir a las ventanillas, mas que nada porque no queria hacer lo que le decia el gato, pero creia que mirando por ellas responderia alguna de sus muchas preguntas, asi que no le quedo mas remedio que ir resignado a ver lo que ocurria

Bolt mirando por la ventana- y que piensas hacer.... seducirla y despues quedarte en mi para siempre..... que original- sasrcasticamente

Sin embargo, Alfred no contesto , y Bolt pudo ver finalmente lo que ocurria a fuera. Mittens estaba mirando a Bolt (a su cuerpo dominado por Alfred) con una expresion extrañada y confundida

Mittens.- Qui -quieres hacerme compaña?

Bolt(alfred)- claro- recostandose al lado de ella- es agradable estar contigo

Mittens.- Eh... -se habia quedado sin palabras-, pues... e-esta bien, como quieras

Le dirigio la mirada un instante,al ver que se encontraba muy cerca de ella se alejo un poco de el, luego miro al otro lado y cerro los ojos

En la mente de Bolt

Bolt.- Ese es tu brillante plan?! -dijo sarcasticamente

Alfred.- Hey -se quejo -, algo tan delicado como esto se hace lentamente

Durante un largo tiempo no tuvieron nada que hacer, Bolt se habia quedado a veces mirando por la ventanilla y a veces simplemente pensando con la mirada baja, tenia todavia mucho que pensar...

- _ - _ Una siesta, (ya de noche) despues _ - _ -

Bolt observo por la ventanilla, y pudo ver que Mittens empezaba a moverse

Mittens.- Bolt... Estas despierto?

En ese momento, Alfred (dentro de la mente de Bolt) que se habia quedado dormido, desperto

Bolt (Alfred).- Ahora lo estoy

Mittens.- Ah, lo lamento

Bolt.- No lo lamentes, es un gusto muy grande poder hablar contigo

Mittens.- Bueno... yo tengo algunas cosas que hacer, adios

Sin decir mas, se levanto lo mas rapido que pudo y se fue a la casa

Bolt.- Bien, ya se fue, Podrias ahora devolverme mi cuerpo? -dijo con sarcastica amabilidad

Alfred.- Si , claro, cuando me quede dormido jaja

Bolt.- Pe-pero, Por que si ya no lo necesitas?!

Alfred.- Es verdad, pero me es muy gracioso fastidiarte

Bolt.- Grrr

Bolt (SU cuerpo) se dirigio hacia la habitacion de Penny, ya no habia nada que Alfred quisiera hacer en ese dia, asi que, sin nada mas que hacer y despues de seguir fastidiando a Bolt un rato, finalmente le devolvio su cuerpo

Alfred.- Ok, al fin y al cabo es muy incomodo

Bolt, nuevamente pudiendo controlar su cuerpo, decidio ir a buscar a Mittens para explicarle lo sucedido

Alfred.- En verdad vas a decirle lo que realmente ocurrio ?, vaya que eres mas estupido de lo que pareces

Bolt.- Callate!, ella me entendera

Alfed.- Si , seguro entendera que el alma de su antiguo mejor amigo muerto entro a tu mente y ahora te controla cada vez que quiere, si , eso suena tan logico -dijo sarcasticamente y volviendo a reir

Bolt, por mucho disgusto que le diese, se di cuenta que el tenia razon, por muy amiga suya que sea Mittens, estaba seguro que jamas entenderia algo como eso.  
Resignado y ya algo cansado, se fue nuevamente a la habitacion de Penny y quedandose dormido casi apenas llego.

CONTINUARA


	4. un dia como cualquier otro

El día acababa de iniciar hace poco, y los primeros rayos de sol caían sobre el pastor blanco, quien se despertó casi inmediatamente, dio un suspiro y, después de estirarse un rato, se levantó y se dispuso a ir a la sala, de pronto sintió una voz en su cabeza, esa molesta e insoportable voz que lo atormentaba sin parar

Alfred.- Hola -dijo con un tono de superioridad- ¿Qué tal cachorro?

Bolt- Bien... o al menos lo estaría de no ser porque sigues en mi cabeza

Alfred.- Guárdate tus quejas para después, hasta los fantasmas quieren dormir

en ese momento, como en un parpadear de ojos, Bolt apareció nuevamente en aquella blanca y pequeña habitación, lo primero que hizo fue mirar por las ventanillas y vio que su cuerpo se daba media vuelta y empezaba a caminar

Bolt- ¿Ahora qué?... ¿Vas a intentar besarla o algo así?

Alfred.- ¡Calla! -irritado- te digo que hasta los fantasmas tienen sueño, quiero dormir un poco más y no puedo hacerlo si es que mantienes tu cuerpo en movimiento, así que vamos nuevamente al dormitorio de esa niña -hizo una pequeña pausa y luego dijo- ...ahora que lo pienso... ¿Por qué preguntas tan repetidas veces si es que quiero besarla?... no estarás celoso... ¿O sí?

Bolt- ¡¿Qué?... no!... solo que no me gusta pensar en que tu... o yo- no supo que mas decir

Alfred.- ¿Qué?, ¿Te da miedo pensar que ella podría enamorarse de mí, aunque fuese en tu cuerpo?

bolt tuvo que pensar rápidamente

Bolt- ¿Por qué debería preocuparme?- arrogantemente- al fin y al cabo solo me ve a mí y no a ti

Alfred.- Osea que sí quieres que se enamore de ti, jaja -burlonamente- lo sabía

Bolt.- grr ¡Solo...... duerme y déjame en paz!

Alfred.- Jaja, que divertido es molestarte cachorro, pronto verás la razón que tengo... -volvió a reírse, esta vez casi a carcajadas.

mientras tanto, llevó el cuerpo de Bolt nuevamente al dormitorio, donde lo echó y, después de un rato, ambos cayeron en sueño

- - Una siesta (y vaya siesta) después - -

Después de despertar, Bolt tenía nuevamente el control de sí y fue a la cocina a comer.

después de comer (Ningún grave incidente porque el plato de Mittens estaba ya vacío) Bolt se dirigió al jardín, claro, durante todo el trayecto seguía discutiendo con Alfred

Alfred.- Acéptalo, estás enamorado de Mittens

Bolt- ¡Claro que no!… ella es un gato y yo un perro no tiene lógica

Alfred.- El amor no tiene lógica idiota -en tono de reproche- ¿Acaso no sientes algo extraño cada vez que estás con ella?

Bolt.- Emmm... tal vez –dijo solo para molestarlo- pero... ¡¿A ti que te importa?!

Alfred.- Anda, dime, ¿Sientes o no algo extraño cada vez que estás cerca a ella?

Bolt- ¡NO! ¡Y eso es definitivo Cállate!

Alfred.- Jaja, pues eso lo voy a comprobar ahora

alfred volvió a tomar el cuerpo de Bolt, siguió caminando hacia el jardín frontal y se dispuso a mirar hacia todos los lados, como si estuviera buscando algo

Bolt- U-un momento, no iras a...

Alfred.- Ya verás a que me refiero

Bolt- oh no...no, no, no, no, no, no, que ni se te ocurra

al no encontrar lo que buscaba se dirigió hacia el jardín de atrás, ahí, bajo el tronco de un árbol, se encontraba Mittens

Alfred.- Bingo –pensó

se le acercó rápidamente hasta quedar frente a ella

Bolt (Alfred).- Hola Mittens ¿Qué tal?

Mittens.- Hola Bolt, bien, solo que aquí hace mucho frío

Alfred (En la mente de Bolt).- Ahora vamos a comprobar si tengo o no tengo razón

Bolt- No, todo menos eso, me harás pasar el ridículo

Alfred.- Jajaja

sin pensarlo dos veces, Alfred abrazó a Mittens, quien se quedó impactada por eso

Bolt (Alfred).- Pues yo te doy calor

en ese momento, en un parpadear de ojos, Bolt recuperó el control de su cuerpo, y pudo sentir a Mittens a su lado

Mittens.- B-Bolt... ¿Q-qué haces? -ante la sorpresa no pudo decir ni hacer nada más

Bolt.- Maldito infeliz –dijo para sus adentros

Bolt- ah pues... yo.... quería pasar un rato contigo –no se le ocurrió que más podía decir en un momento como ese

Alfred.- Jaja, pero que idiota eres

Mittens.- Pe-pero... ¿Así?

Bolt- claro.... después de todo- buscaba las palabras adecuadas para no quedar tan mal, bueno, peor de lo que estaba- eres mi amiga y la más importante

Mittens.- Bu-bueno... no sé que decir -y en verdad no tenía idea de lo que podía decir en ese momento, y para la sorpresa de Bolt (también para la de Alfred) ella también lo abrazó.

así se quedaron un rato, sin decir nada

"_esto"_ pensó _él"... se siente extrañamente bien.... un momento.... ¡¿NO HABRAS ESCUCHADO ESO O SI?!"_

Alfred.- Eh... no

al darle Alfred entendido que sí lo había oído, Bolt se ruborizó a más no poder

Mittens.- Bolt... creo que... de-debo irme -tan rápido como dijo el "debo irme" rompió el abrazo y corrió a la casa

Bolt.- E-eso… no me lo esperaba –dijo muy sorprendido

Alfred.- Y-yo tampoco –igual de sorprendido

hubo una pequeña pausa, ambos se habían quedado en estado de shock, después de un rato, Alfred rompió el silencio

Alfred.- ¡JA!, Sabía que sí sentías algo por ella

Bolt.- ¡Ya te dije que no, ¿QUIERES DEJARME EN PAZ DE UNA VEZ?!

Alfred.- No, no hasta conquistarla

Bolt.- ¿Entonces por qué te importa si es que siento algo por ella?

Alfred.- ¡Ese no es tu asunto!, ahora cállate o lo vas a lamentar

Bolt- lamentar que?- resaltando el que

Alfred.- Última advertencia -dijo ya enojado- vuelve a pasar de insolente y ya verás

Bolt- inténtalo... gatito

Alfred.- Ok, esto también será divertido

antes que Bolt pudiese decir algo más, Alfred volvió a apoderarse de su cuerpo, puso una de sus patas en forma de puño y se golpeó solo la cara. Sin embargo, el dolor lo sintió Bolt

Bolt- ah!, que haces?

Alfred.- ¿Qué crees que hago idiota? -dijo sin parar de `golpearse(lo)´

Bolt- oye augh basta- tratando de detenerse pero no podía

Alfred.- No hasta que te disculpes

lo seguía golpeando pero el perro se negaba

Bolt- no tengo nada que disculpar solo pregunte

Alfred.- ¡Pide perdón por tu insolencia!

Bolt- quien te crees que eres mi padre?, podría seguir con esto todo el día

Alfred.- Bueno, eso lo veremos -dijo arrogante

y así siguieron por un muy largo rato hasta que...

Mittens- bolt... que estas haciendo- dijo al ver a su amigo golpearse a si mismo

apenas oyó eso Alfred le devolvió el control de su cuerpo a Bolt, dejándolo en aquella incómoda situación

Alfred.- Que lo disfrutes cachorro, jaja

Bolt- cobarde- le dijo en su mente y retomando con mittens- eh pues... yo intentaba matar un mosquito

Mittens.- ¿U-un mosquito?

Bolt- si eh... in mosquito... muy rápido

Mittens.- Y siempre se posaba en tu nariz -dijo mientras observaba la nariz de Bolt, que se encontraba muy lastimada

Alfred (Imitando la voz de Bolt dentro de su mente).- Sí, es que soy muy estúpido

Bolt- pues... si

Bolt en su mente- me las vas a pagar

Alfred.- Cállate, bien podría tomar ahora tu cuerpo y besarla,... imagínate la cara que pondrá cuando vea que su estúpido amigo perro le haya puesto los labios encima, jaja

Mittens.- O-ok -obviamente ella no le creyó esa mentira, pero no sabía que si no le decía la verdad era por algo

Bolt- maldición cual es tu problema?

Alfred.- Que Mittens haya escogido a un perro retrasado como mejor amigo, su fueras un gato esto se me haría mucho más fácil

Bolt- no es mi culpa que te aya aplastado un bloque de cemento, y en todo caso ella pudo elegir

Alfred.- Sí claro, entre un perro retrasado y un hámster que nunca se aleja del maldito televisor, ¿De quién más podría elegir si tu la secuestraste?

sin que ninguno de ellos se de cuenta, Mittens le había dicho "adiós" a Bolt y se había ido al cuarto de Penny a dormir

Bolt- mira solo quiero dormir podrías dejar de arruinar mi vida solo por esta noche?

Alfred.- Jajaja, podría seguir así todas las noches, pero esta vez te dejaré en paz

ambos fueron también al cuarto de Penny para ocupar su lugar dentro de este para así poder descansar...

había pasado ya una hora y media, ninguno de los dos podía dormir, y, debido al cansancio, tuvieron su primera conversación civilizada

Bolt.- Y... ¿Cómo es que conociste a Mittens?

Alfred.- ¿Qué ella no te contó?

Bolt- bueno... mas allá de lo de que entraste a su callejón no

Alfred.- Al igual que ella, a mi también me abandonaron, un día llegué a donde ella vivía y sin querer nos amistamos

Bolt- a entonces no me perdí de mucho

Alfred.- Silencio que todavía no he terminado

Bolt- esta bien tranquilo

Alfred.- Bueno, bueno, ¿Prosigo?

Bolt- si

Alfred.- Al principio yo tan solo buscaba el momento indicado para quedarme con el callejón y botarla de ahí, pero poco a poco se fue ganando mi corazón

Bolt- era muy diferente de ahora?

Alfred.- Odiaba a los humanos, desconfiaba totalmente de ellos, debo admitir que en ese sentido nos parecíamos mucho

Bolt- es lógico pero yo me refiero en... su cuerpo

Alfred.- ¿Es hermosa verdad?, entiendo porque es que estas enamorado tú también de ella

Bolt.- ¿Vas a volver a molestarme?, ¡Ya te dije que no estoy enamorado de ella! -exclamó alterado

Alfred.- Ok, ok, tranquilízate cachorro, era solo una broma

Bolt- bien- se calmó un poco- continua

Alfred.- Bueno, ella antes era tan bella como ahora, solo que era un poco más delgada, el día en que... bueno, morí, iba a decirle lo que sentía por ella, pero... pasó lo que pasó

Alfred.- Descuida... te voy a contar algo...

Alfred.- Y eso quiero que te quede bien claro

Bolt- soy todo oídos

Alfred.- Pues, veras... yo sufro de algo parecido a una doble personalidad, en las madrugadas soy un poco menos... agresivo, pero durante el resto del día soy como tú ya me conoces, es algo que no puedo evitar

Bolt- entonces.... no puedes controlarlo- se detuvo unos minutos- ahora estas calmado?

Alfred.- Ha pasado ya un buen rato y no te he insultado, eso quiere decir que sí... -hizo un breve silencio- ¿Me puedes hacer un favor?

Bolt- adelante

Alfred.- Ahora que tú controlas tu cuerpo, y yo solo puedo ver lo que tú ves... ¿Puedes girar tu cabeza hacia dónde está Mittens?

sin chistar bolt cumplió con dicho favor

Alfred.- Dime, ¿Cómo es posible que no puedas estar enamorado de ella?

Bolt- ahm.... no lo se…….. porque ella es un gato y yo soy un perro, eso es algo totalmente ilógico

Alfred.- Amigo mío, tienes mucho que aprender acerca del amor, es el sentimiento más puro y noble de cualquier ser, y también es un sentimiento ilógico e irracional, ya que tampoco no discrimina especies, y eso te lo digo POR EXPERIENCIA -resaltó eso último

Bolt- vaya- se quedo un poco callado- eso es lo mas hermoso que eh escuchado

Alfred.- Te voy a contar un secreto que solo se lo he contado a Mittens... bueno, obviamente que solo lo sabe ella, no tengo otra amiga o amigo

Bolt- dime por favor

Alfred.- Cuando todavía vivía con mis personas en Nueva York, yo... pues... -le resultaba algo difícil decirlo- ... me enamoré de la labradora de la casa de al lado

Bolt- e-e-e en serio- dijo con asombro

Alfred.- Sí, pero el día en el que iba a decírselo mis antiguas personas me llevaron a un callejón para abandonarme... no puedo creer que tenga tan mala suerte en el amor

Bolt- no te sientas mal.... ya encontraras un buen momento

Alfred.- Este es mi momento, gracias a ti haré que Mittens se enamore de mí, aunque sea tan solo utilizando tu cuerpo

Bolt- pero... si se enamora de ti como planeas estar con ella?

Alfred.- Eso no te incumbe cachorro, ahora vamos a dormir, que estoy ya muy cansado

Bolt- esta bien

Alfred.- Idiota -murmuró antes de quedarse dormido

bolt se quedo pensando todavía un rato después de que Alfred se quedara dormido, lo que él le había dicho lo había dejado algo pensativo... "Pero... "pensaba "¿Acaso lo que siento por ella es amor?... es verdad que últimamente me he sentido extraño, especialmente cuando la abrazé, pero... ¿Cómo puedo saber si eso es en verdad amor?"

Alfred.- Eso lo sabrás con el tiempo -al parecer no estaba dormido

Bolt sabía que Alfred tenía razón, así que dejo de pensar en ello, al menos por esa noche, y después de unos breves segundos se quedó profundamente dormido.


	5. que esta pasando?

La noche era joven y el firmamento era decorado por aquellas perlas luminosas conocidas como estrellas y en su colchón

"es extraño, bolt jamás se comporto de esa forma conmigo. Acaso.... no el no puede estar enamorado de mi" pensó lo que paso en el pasillo "¿Por qué se estaría golpeando la nariz?, parece que mastico hierba mala otra vez jeje".

"¿Por qué me habrá abrazado de esa forma tan... repentina?..." al recordarlo sintió una cálida sensación "Se sentía tan bien... pero" le salió una lágrima de los ojos "se que eso está mal, él es un perro y yo una gata, eso es totalmente ilógico, ya me imagino lo que me diría Alfred si oyera lo que estoy diciendo, él siempre tan cerrado"

"sin embargo... esa sensación era tan bonita...- apretó los dientes mientras se le escurría otra lagrima- por que no puede ser un gato para poder estar con el!... no es justo!... primero mi familia me dejo, después mi mejor amigo muere salvándome y ahora siento algo indebido por bolt.... POR QUE!"- las lagrimas no cesaban "no es justo... SIMPLEMENTE NO ES JUSTO"

Así siguió por un rato, tratando de calmarse, sin resultado aparente. Pasado unos minutos, finalmente pudo tranquilizarse "¿Qué pensaría Bolt de eso?... eso es algo que nunca sabré, porque nunca se lo diré, no me perdonaría romper mi amistad con él"

"desearía tener a alfred, poder decirle a alguien en vez de sentirlo así, siento que me come el alma"

En eso, sintió que alguien estaba detrás suyo, algo asustada, dio media vuelta y vio que era Bolt quien estaba detrás de él...

Hace unos minutos en la mente de Bolt

Alfred.- No intentes detenerme (como si pudieras), tengo que hablar con ella, siento que me necesita

Bolt- basta deja en paz mi cuerpo... que sabes si te necesita o no?

Alfred.- Idiota, soy un fantasma, aunque no pueda leer sus pensamientos, puedo sentir que hay preocupación en su alma

Bolt- quien dijo que los fantasmas hacen eso?... aparte después de lo de hoy quedaría fuera de lugar

Alfred.- Lo digo yo, ¡Y YO SOY UN ESPIRITU! pues si es que ella decide dejar de ser tu amiga al menos le haré un favor

Bolt- púdrete, es una mala idea no solo para mí, para ambos tratar de hablar con ella ahora

Alfred.- Eso solo lo sabremos si hablo con ella ahora

Bolt.- Maldita sea, ¡No lo hagas!

Alfred.- Vete al diablo, a mi que me importa lo que opina un retrasado como tu

Y volviendo a poseer su cuerpo va con Mittens

Mittens- ho-hola bolt- dijo limpiándose las lagrimas- que sucede?

Bolt(Alfred).- Esa es la pregunta que yo te iba a hacer, ¿Qué te sucede? -preguntó suavemente

Bolt (en su mente).- Te digo que esta es una mala idea

Alfred.- Cállate y escucha sí es que te importa Mittens

Bolt.- Ok, ok

Mittens- no nada es que- no podía permitir que se enterase- me... mordí la lengua

Bolt(Alfred).- Mittens, se que me ocultas algo, dime qué es, por favor -añadió ese "por favor" con la voz más tierna que le pudo salir

Bolt(En su mente).- En verdad que eres un idiota

Alfred.- ¿Ahora que diablos quieres? -alterado

Bolt.- ¿Crees en verdad que ella te lo dirá?

Alfred.- ¿Tienes un mejor plan?

Bolt.- ...

Alfred.- Entonces cállate

Mittens- en verdad bolt- giro la cabeza a un costado para evitar su mirada- no es nada

Bolt.- Te lo dije

Alfred.- ¡Vete al diablo!, déjame pensar

Bolt(Alfred).-Mittens... ¿Acaso...?

Bolt(En su mente).- Oh, no, ¡NO TE ATREVAS A PREGUNTARLE ESO!

Alfred.- ¡Solo cállate!

Bolt(Alfred).- ¿Acaso te...?

Bolt.- ¡Diablos!, por favor, no lo hagas

Alfred.- ¡CALLATE, DEJAME CONCENTRARME!

Bolt(Alfred).- ¿Acaso te cayó mal la comida?

Bolt.- ¡¿Pero qué...?!, ¡¿Eso era?!

Alfred.- Contigo desconcentrándome no se me pudo ocurrir nada más

Mittens- pues... (que clase de pregunta es esa) no

Bolt(Alfred).- Que bien, jamás me hubiese perdonado que algo malo le pasara a mi... -se detuvo abruptamente

Bolt(En su mente).- ¡¿Qué ibas a decir?!

Alfred.- Tranquilo, eso lo hice a propósito

Bolt(Alfred).- A mí...

Mittens- tu que?

Bolt(Alfred).- No, no me hagas caso

Mittens pensando- por dios no me digan que

Mittens- no ahora dime- se para en frente de el

Bolt.- ¡NO TE ATREVAS MALDITO INFELIZ!

Bolt(Alfred.)- A mi amiga obviamente, ¿Qué pensabas?

Bolt.- Uff -aliviado

Mittens- pues... nada olvídalo- vuelve a recostarse

Bolt(Alfred).- Me alegra que te encuentres bien de salud, ya me voy a dormir

Bolt.- Y no averiguaste nada

Alfred.- Silencio, yo sé porque hago todo esto

Bolt(Alfred).- Adiós

Dijo mientras volvía a su lugar dónde siempre acostumbraba dormir

Mittens- espera…. ven un momento conmigo

Bolt(Alfred).- ¿Qué?

Mittens- ven por favor

Regresó y se quedó frente a Mittens

Bolt(Alfred).- ¿Sí?

Mittens- quédate un poco conmigo por favor- quería sentirlo un poco- quisiera tener tu compaña

La ansiedad de volver a sentir ese calor que sintió con su abrazo era desesperante para ella

Alfred.- ¿Tentadora oferta verdad?

Bolt.- ¿Pero qué...? -se había quedado sorprendido al oír la petición de la gata

Alfred.- ¿No te suena... sospechoso?

Bolt.- ¿Pero de qué estas hablando?

Alfred.- Jaja, ¿Tú que dices, aceptamos la oferta?

Bolt.- Yo... yo... - no sabía que decir

Alfred.- Lo tomaré como un "no"

Bolt(Alfred).- Lo lamento, pero debo ir a dormir donde siempre

Estaba a punto de irse, pero antes de eso, se acercó a Mittens y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Acto seguido volvió a su cama y se echó

Bolt.(Alfred).- Buenas noches, `amor mío´ -eso último lo añadió en voz tan baja que, aunque Mittens pudo lograr a oírlo, no sabía si es que en verdad había escuchado bien

Mittens- me llamo...- lo dijo casi en susurro y seguidamente camino hacia el y se acostó a su lado

Mittens.- ¿Bolt? -su llamado fue inútil, puesto que él estaba muy concentrado en la discusión que había en su mente- Bolt, no me dejes -Acurrucó ligeramente su cabeza en sus costillas, cosa que él tampoco pudo notar por la misma razón- por favor, no me dejes -no dijo más, al poco tiempo se quedo dormida

_Mientras tanto en la mente aún despierta de Bolt_

Bolt.- ¡¿ME PUEDES DECIR POR QUÉ DIABLOS DIJISTE ESO?!

Alfred.- Tranquilo, seguramente ni lo habrá escuchado

Bolt.- ¿Y QUÉ SI ES QUE SÍ LO HIZO?

Alfred.- Bueno, entonces mañana cuando me pregunte (Dalo por seguro que lo hará) lo negaré todo, ahora déjame dormir

Bolt todavía seguía quejándose, pero Alfred se había quedado dormido entre los gritos del perro, al ver esto, Bolt decidió también dormir

Mittens.- ¿Bolt? -su llamado fue inútil, puesto que él estaba muy concentrado en la discusión que había en su mente- Bolt, no me dejes -Acurrucó ligeramente su cabeza en sus costillas, cosa que él tampoco pudo notar por la misma razón- por favor, no me dejes -no dijo más, al poco tiempo se quedo dormida


	6. palabras del alma

Los rayos de sol caían directamente sobre los cerrados ojos de Bolt, este al sentirlos, se despertó. Pero de pronto se dio cuenta que se encontraba en aquella pequeña habitación cubicular y blanca

Bolt- ahora que?- ya asteado de estar en esa habitación

Alfred.- P-pues... -su voz sonaba sorprendida y extrañada- ... te sugiero que veas por la ventanilla -era muy sospechoso que no se haya dirigido a él con algún insulto o agravio, cosa que también extrañó a Bolt

Bolt- que sucede?- al dirigirse a la ventanilla se lleva una sorpresa

Alfred.- Du-dudo que deba de re-responderte

Ambos estaban observando a Mittens, quien estaba dormida recostada sobre el lomo del perro

Bolt- pero que....?

Alfred guardó silenció unos segundos antes de poder reaccionar, y entonces exclamó (dentro de la mente de Bolt, más no en el exterior)

Alfred.- JA, ¡Te dije que sabía lo que hacía -muy alegre

Bolt- debe... deberíamos despertarla?

Alfred.- ¿Estás loco, claro que no. Anda, hasta los más idiotas merecen sentir algo como esto

Antes que Bolt pudiese decir algo, Alfred le devolvió su cuerpo, al hacerlo, Bolt pudo sentir el calor que le daba la gata

Alfred.- Se siente bien, ¿no es cierto?

Bolt- su pelo....- se sentía con jubilo- es tan suave

Alfred.- ¿Ahora no me vas a negar que ella te gusta

Bolt- YA DEJAME EN PAZ!

Alfred.- Ya veremos perro... ya veremos

Dicho esto Alfred volvió a tomar el cuerpo del perro

Alfred(bolt).- Mittens... -le susurró

Mittens solo seguía ronroneando del sueño

Bolt.- Está dormida, si la despiertas se va a molestar con nosotros

Alfred.- Después de lo que pasó anoche lo dudo mucho,es más -añadió ahora con voz maliciosa- vamos a darle un cálido amanecer, ¿Te parece?

Bolt- q q q que planeas?- temiendo lo peor

Sin responderle, acercó su hocico al oído de Mittens

Bolt(Alfred).- Despierta amor mío

Ella, a pesar de no haber oído con claridad, despertó al oírlo

Mittens- hola bolt- con un poco de sueño

Bolt(Alfred).- ¿Qué tal amaneciste?

Mittens- pues....- estaba un poco avergonzada por estar sobre el- bien supongo

Bolt(Alfred).- ¿Dormiste bien?-con fingido sarcasmo

Bolt.-¿Qué piensas hacer?

Alfred.- Ya lo verás perro

Mittens- sinceramente, dormí cómoda- desvió un poco la mirada de vergüenza

Bolt(Alfred).- Yo también -antes que ella pudiese reaccionar él le besó la mejilla- gracias -añadió suavemente

Mittens- eh d-d- de nada..... quieres que me haga a un lado?- un poco nerviosa

Bolt(Alfred).- Claro que no, estoy muy a gusto aquí contigo -dijo tiernamente

Bolt.- ¿Pe-pero qué...?

Alfred.- Por una ves, solo mira y escucha, ¡Y DEJA DE MOLESTAR!

Mittens- en ese caso- se apoyo de nuevo en su lomo- déjame dormir un poco mas por favor

Alfred estaba feliz por lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero Bolt, por el contrario, se encontraba muy enojado con lo que acababa de ocurrir y lo que él había hecho y dicho con su cuerpo

Bolt- quien rayos te crees que eres para hacer eso con mi cuerpo y con ella

Alfred.- ¿Quien diablos eres tú como para impedirlo?, ella se siente bien así y yo también, más bien creo que eres tú el que sobra y el que debe irse

Bolt- no me iré a ningún lado hasta que tu te vayas asqueroso abusador

Alfred.-…..-dio un bostezo- pero que sueño me das, yo también me voy a dormir, adiós

Después de darse(le) un golpe, le devolvió su cuerpo y se echó a dormir dentro de aquel cubículo

Mittens- bolt?- le dijo con los ojos cerrados y un poco dormida

Bolt- si mittens

Mittens- gracias por dejarme estar contigo, te quiero

Bolt- yo...- ante el asombro se quedo un poco callado, respiro y continuo- por nada mittens, yo también te quiero, descansa un poco- dicho esto se recostó

Mittens- será un placer amigo mío- y a los segundos también se quedo dormida

Alfred.- ¿Sigues negándolo perro estúpido? -dijo antes que Bolt pudiese quedarse dormido, él tampoco se había quedado dormido

Bolt- al... hazme un favor quieres?.... cállate- le dijo con suma tranquilidad, dicho esto se quedo dormido

Alfred.- Jaja -rió de buena gana- al fin lo has entendido amigo mío -eso lo dijo de tal manera que el perro no pudiera oírlo, aunque de una u otra manera, lo haría. Dicho esto él también se quedo dormido

- - Una (algo extraña) siesta después - -

Ambos despertaron casi al mismo tiempo y se dieron cuenta que Mittens se había ido ya

Bolt- tengo hambre, vamos a comer

Alfred.- ¿A quién le hablas? -todavía estaba muy adormitado- yo todavía estoy durmiendo y Mittens seguro que también si es que no se ha ido

Bolt- si se fue, tengo hambre iré a comer algo

Alfred.- Sí, como sea, ahora no tengo ganas ni para molestarte, pero espera un minuto a que termine de despertar

Bolt decidió hacerle caso al gato, esperó un minuto a que se despertara y luego bajó las escaleras hacia la cocina y empezó a comer.  
El plato de Mittens se encontraba ya vacío, tan vacío cono el estómago del hambriento perro

Alfred.- Oye, ¿A qué sabe la comida para perro?

Bolt- por que no la pruebas?

Alfred.- Seguro

Dicho y hecho, Alfred tomó el cuerpo de Bolt con la intención de empezar a comer. Más no pasó del primer bocado

Alfred.- ¡Ajjjj -escupió la comida que acababa de meter a su boca-, pero que cosa más horrible!... mejor pruebo la comida de gato

Al ver que quedaba un poco de comida de gato, se le acercó y comió un poco.

Alfred.- ¡Pero que delicia! -exclamó y se dispuso a comer sin cesar lo poco que quedaba regada alrededor del plato de Mittens

Así siguió un rato hasta que...

Mittens.- ¿B-Bolt?, ¿Por qué comes comida de gato?-extrañada

Tan rápido como pudo oír esto, Alfred le devolvió el cuerpo a Bolt

Bolt pensando- deja de hacer eso!

Alfred.- Hoy aprenderás como hacer olvidar a una mujer cosas como estas jaja

Bolt- ah pues yo eh...... simplemente..... quería probar algo nuevo.... hay tantas cosas que probar en el mundo y la vida es tan corta, que problema debería haber

Alfred.- Deberás hacer un mejor intento amigo mío

Mittens.- ¿Así que quisiste probar comida de gato? -dijo sin poder creérselo y con una sonrisa

Bolt- exacto, por que no pruebas comida de perro?

Alfred.- Sí que eres idiota, déjame esto a mí

Mittens.- Déjate de bromas Bolt

Tan rápido como lo dijo, Alfred tomo nuevamente el cuerpo de Bolt

Bolt(Alfred).- ¿Qué no puedo ni bromear con la mujer que más quiero? –sonriendo

Bolt(en su mente).- ¿Y con eso vas a convencerla?

Alfred.- Mira y aprende perro idiota

Mittens-eh....-se quedo muda de la impresión

Mittens- bu-bueno je- dicho esto camino a la sala

Bolt.- ¿Ya lo ves?, se ha ido

Alfred.- Al menos se olvidó de lo de la comida de gato

Bolt.- ¿Puedes ahora devolverme mi cuerpo? -con fingida cortesía

Alfred.- Depende, ¿Admites ahora que la quieres más que como amiga?

Bolt.- ¡Deja de insistir!

Alfred.- Bueno, eso lo veremos hoy mismo

Bolt (poseído por Alfred) fue donde estaba Mittens, y apenas la vió, dijo...

Bolt(Alfred).- Mittens -la detuvo- espera

Mittens- que sucede?

Bolt.- ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? -algo temeroso

Bolt(Alfred).- Te-tengo que hablar contigo

Mittens- sobre que?- algo temerosa

Bolt.- Oh, no, ¿Qué diablos vas a hacer? -empezaba a alterarse

Bolt(Alfred).- Ven, acompáñame

Alfred.- ¿Ya adivinaste cachorro?

Bolt.- ¡No te atrevas!

Alfred.- Nadie me va a detener, he esperado una vida por este día

ambos camina hacia el jardín trasero y se sientan bajo el árbol

Mittens- dime, de que quieres hablar?

Bolt(Alfred) se pone frente a ella

Bolt(Alfred).- Pues... -aunque ese no fuera su cuerpo, se le era muy difícil decir lo que iba a decir- veras...

Bolt.- ¡No te atrevas a decirlo!

Alfred.- Cállate, esto es muy difícil

Bolt.- ¿A MI qué me importa?

Mittens- por favor no te detengas- su corazón se acelero ante lo que creía seria la declaración definitiva

Bolt(Alfred).- Pues, veras, yo... quiero preguntarte algo

Bolt.- ¡Por favor no!

Alfred.- Dime algo -dijo tranquilo- ¿En verdad no sientes nada por ella?

Bolt.- ... -pensó unos momentos- ...más que amistad no

Alfred.- Ok, eso es todo lo que quería saber, lo lamento... y no solo por ti

Mittens- que cosa, vamos- tenia todos los nervios de punta

Bolt(Alfred).- Quería preguntarte sí...

Bolt(en su mente).- ¿Lo lamentas, a qué...?

Alfred.- ¡Cállate, VETE AL DIABLO! -lleno de rabia

Bolt(Alfred).- Sí es que te gustaría...

Mittens- que cosa bolt-con muy bien disimulado interés

Bolt(Alfred).- Pues...-en ese momento apareció una lágrima en sus ojos- tengo que irme

Apenas dijo eso empezó a correr en dirección al dormitorio de Penny

Mittens- pero.....-estaba impactada por la reacción del perro

Siguió corriendo sin detenerse hasta llegar a su destino, donde finalmente se detuvo

Bolt- que rayos fue eso?

Alfred.- Eso fue... -se detuvo un momento- la mejor actuación improvisada que he hecho en mi vida -dijo alegre-, espero que aprecies lo que hago por ti cachorro

Bolt-tu.....- su asombro desapareció en ira- quien se supone que eres para jugar así con las emociones de los demás!, si tienes un problema conmigo desquitate en mi pero no involucres a mittens

Alfred.- Tranquilo, se lo que hago -dijo muy tranquilo y hasta feliz

Al rato, entró Mittens a la habitación, y pudo ver a Bolt, quien estaba dándole la espalda

Mittens- que te paso?

Bolt(Alfred).- N-nada -su voz sonaba llorosa

Bolt.- ¡Deja de hacer esto, no juegues con ella!

Alfred.- ¡Se lo que hago!, ahora deja de desconcentrarme, que si cometo un error nos puede costar a los dos algo más que la vida

MIttens- no, algo te pasa dime- sumida en seriedad

Alfred dio media vuelta y la miro directamente a los ojos, se le acercó hasta quedar frente a ella y empezó a hablar

Bolt(Alfred).- Es que... es solo que

Mittens- si

Bolt.- ¡¿Qué piensas hacer?! -aún molesto

Alfred.- Ahora lo verás

Bolt(Alfred).- Es solo que...

Y antes de poder muy decir algo más, como por impulso, se le acercó aún más y le dio un beso en la boca.  
Para la sorpresa de Bolt (La cual era inmensamente grande) y hasta la de Alfred, ella no lo rechazó

Alfred.- Te la dejo

Dicho esto le devolvió el cuerpo a Bolt, quien al recuperarlo pudo sentir los labios de la gata pegados a los suyos su sorpresa era incalculable

Bolt- mittens...

Mittens- por favor déjame terminar- dicho esto lo beso con pasión

Bolt no sabia que hacer, por un lado su amiga lo besaba, su amiga gatuna pero por el otro no quiso separarse

El beso duró unos segundos más que parecieron meses, apenas se separaron, Mittens, quien también había caído en una inmensa confusión, empezó a derramar lágrimas

Bolt- pero... por que lloras?

Alfred.-¿Qué no es obvio idiota? -molesto

Mittens.- Yo... me tengo que ir -sin que Bolt pudiese decir algo más, la gata salió corriendo del cuarto

Alfred.- Anda, no te quedes parado, ¡Síguela!

Corrió y la empezó a buscar por toda la casa, pero no había ni rastro de ella. "¿Dónde estará?" se preguntaban los dos.

- - Mientras tanto, en la calle - -

Mittens seguía llorando, sentía gran dolor, felicidad y tristeza, todo esto se unía creando una gigantesca confusión

Siguió corriendo, ¿Quién sabe cuanto tiempo?, poco a poco empezó a tranquilizarse, a ver las cosas con más claridad. Llegó a un callejón, se echo sobre una caja y ahí se puso a pensar

Mittens- que me esta pasando?- decía aun un poco triste

"¿Por qué habrá hecho eso?, ¿Lo habrá hecho por tristeza o porque eso es lo que siente por mí?"

X- con quien hablas preciosa?- le dijo una voz masculina muy extraña

Sorprendida, volteó inmediatamente para ver de quien se trataba

Mittens- quien eres?

X.- Pero que descortés soy -dijo mientras se le acercaba hasta quedar frente a ella-, verás, mi nombre es Damián, y soy el dueño de este callejón

Mittens- ah bueno, ya me voy entonces- se bajo del cajón pero este la detuvo

Damián.- Espera, no te vayas, es un honor tener una damisela tan bella como tú en este lugar

Mittens-damisela?...- ya tenia suficiente con lo de bolt y ahora esto- no me llegas ni a los talones inútil

Damián.- Pues eso lo veremos, querida mía, tarde o temprano, vendrás a mí

Mittens, entre confundida e irritada, sale corriendo del callejón, cuando ya estuvo a cierta distancia, empezó a caminar hacia su casa...

- - Mientras tanto, en la mente de Bolt - -

Bolt- no la veo por ningún lado.... por que tenias que besarla maldito desesperado

Alfred.- Al diablo con la culpa, no me vas a negar que no sentiste algo

Bolt- pues..... que te importa solo sigue buscando

Alfred.- ¿Eso es un sí?, recuerda que todo eso lo hice solo por ti, agradece por lo menos

Bolt- agradecer que? que ella este destrozada y alterada por dentro?, que manejaste mi cuerpo y me hiciste pasar el ridículo con ella? si muchas gracias- con tono sarcástico

Alfred.- Dime, cachorro -tranquilo a pesar que sabía que Bolt tenía razón respecto a eso- ¿Qué sentiste cuándo la besaste?

Bolt-nada-tratando de ocultar lo que en verdad sintió- no sentí nada

Alfred.- Eso es mentira, ¡Maldito desagradecido!, ¡¿Qué hice todo esto solo para que tú me digas QUE NO SENTISTE NADA?!

Bolt- por que te importa lo que siento por ella? y esta vez si tienes agallas di la verdad

Alfred.- ¡Cállate!, ese es mi asunto... además, si es que en verdad no tienes ninguna clase de sentimientos hacia ella, debes de tener un problema muy serio -con tono insinuador

Bolt- ya te lo dije miles de veces es solo mi amiga y hasta entendido? deja de molestarme

Alfred.- Bah, no resultaste más que otro pobre cobarde e infeliz

Bolt- por que?, por que no morí salvándole la vida?

Alfred.- ¡NO IDIOTA!, porque eres tan cobarde que te niegas tus propios sentimientos

Bolt- no niego nada

Antes de que pudieran seguir con su discusión, apareció Mittens, quien acababa de entrar al jardín

Bolt y Alfred.- ¡Mittens!, ¡espera! -gritaron ambos aunque solo se pudo oír la voz de Bolt, ya que Alfred había poseído

Mittens- que bolt?

Bolt.- Qui-quiero disculparme por lo de hace un rato, yo...

Alfred.- Cobarde, cobarde, cobarde...

Mittens- no bolt, no fue tu culpa, fue mía no debí haberlo permitido

Bolt.- No, sí fue mi culpa, yo fui el que no debió haberlo hecho, es solo que... -se detuvo intempestivamente, no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de decir, y Alfred estaba casi igual de sorprendido

Alfred.- ¡¿Es solo que qué?!

Mittens- no bolt olvídalo, realmente fue mi culpa- dicho esto camino con la mirada baja hacia la casa

Alfred.- Bueno... -seguía igual de sorprendido- ¿A mí me dices que es lo que le ibas a decir?

Bolt.- Cállate, me voy a dormir

Ambos suben al dormitorio de penny y haciendo silencio por la presencia de mittens se echan a dormir

- - Llegada la madrugada - -

Ninguno de los dos podía dormir, ambos tenían muchas cosas que les hacía imposible el descansar

Alfred.- Anda cachorro, ¿Por qué no aceptas lo que sientes por Mittens? -preguntó echado sobre aquel cubículo, con tono tranquilo y suave, lo cual indicaba que no tenía la más mínima intención de empezar una pelea

Bolt- ¿Qué?, ¡No!, ¿Por qué no quieres entenderlo?

Alfred.- Tú a mi no me engañas Bolt -fue la primera vez que se dirigió hacia él por su nombre-, recuerda que soy un espíritu y puedo sentir la esencia del alma, así como sentí la preocupación de Mittens el día anterior, pude sentir lo que tú en ese momento, ahora dime, ¿Qué fue lo que sentiste?

Bolt- calor.... sentí un calor muy tibio y tierno

Alfred.- ¿La amas?

Bolt- ¿Eso es amor?- la pregunta no lo irrito, era como si un niño te preguntara si algo estaba bien por lo que contesto

Alfred.- Pues... -meditó un momento- no lo sé, eso es algo que tú debes descubrir solo

Bolt- por un lado la quiero mucho pero por el otro… quiero estar con ella, como hoy a la mañana

Alfred.- Entonces... ¿Por qué no se lo dices?

Bolt- es mi amiga eso lo arruinaría todo

Alfred.- Esa es tu decisión, yo por mi parte si quiero `morir´ tranquilo -la primera vez que lo dijo con naturalidad- debo declararle mis sentimientos

Bolt.- pero si la amara, y no digo que la ame, ¿A quién aparte de ella se lo digo?

Alfred.- ¿Qué? -confundido por la extraña pregunta del perro

Bolt- Si, si tuviera que decirlo para librarme de la carga ¿A quién se lo digo?

Alfred.- ¿Qué con ella no es suficiente?

Bolt.- Bueno…

Alfred.- ¿Oye, me prestas tú cuerpo? -dijo, increíblemente, con una no fingida amabilidad

Bolt.- Eh... ¿Para qué?

Alfred.- Solo hazlo, quiero comprobar algo

Bolt.- bueno

Alfred tomó posesión de su cuerpo y giró la cabeza un poco, de pronto...

Alfred.- Oye, ¿Sabes tú dónde está Mittens?...

Bolt.- En su colchón como siempre

Alfred.- ¿A dónde crees que estoy mirando ahora?

En efecto, no se encontraba en ese lugar

Bolt.- ¿A dónde iría?

Alfred.- Bueno... tú eres un perro, olfatea

Y así lo hizo, Alfred le devolvió su cuerpo y Bolt empezó a buscar a Mittens percibiendo su olor, el cual se dirigía fuera de la casa

Bolt.- ¿A dónde habrá ido?

Alfred.- Quizá al mismo lugar al que fue la primera vez que huyó, anda, sigue olfateando y búscala

- - - - Mientras tanto, en algún lugar - - - -

"No debí haber huido, es solo que... necesitaba estar sola un rato" pensaba la gata, después miró a su alrededor, el lugar en el que se encontraba le parecía extrañamente conocido "Que extraño… es como si ya hubiera estado aquí antes, ¿Pero cuándo?". En ese momento, sintió que alguien la estaba observando

X.- Mira que tenía razón, has vuelto- ella pudo reconocer fácilmente esa voz "Ay, no" pensó

Mittens- esto... no es lo que parece- comenzó a retroceder lentamente hacia atrás

Damián.- No niegues lo que es madame -decía mientras se le acercaba al mismo paso que ella- tú has venido a mí

Mittens- P-p-pero yo…- no sabía que decir

Damián.- Deja de negarlo, sí has vuelto a mí es por algo - Mittens seguía retrocediendo y él seguía avanzando cada paso que ella retrocedía

Mittens- Y-y-yo solo e-estaba caminando

Damián.- Caminando hacia este lugar, algo de ti te trajo aquí, y ese algo son tus sentimientos

Siguió caminando pero al toparse contra un contenedor de basura no pudo alejarse más

Mittens- E-es que yo… -seguía sin saber que decir

Damián.- No lo niegues más -puso sus patas sobre los hombros de la gata- se que te gusto y tú a mí me gustas

Antes que la gata pudiese decir algo más, él gato puso su hocico a unos milímetros del de ella y le dio un beso… en la boca. Ella se había quedado petrificada y por un momento no pudo moverse.

Bolt- ¿Q-q-q-qué rayos?- se quedo mudo de la impresión

Alfred no pronunciaba palabra alguna

Bolt- ¿Q-q-qué hacemos?- le preguntaba a Alfred impotente de sacar una idea

Alfred se mantuvo unos segundos más sin hablar hasta que...

Alfred.- ¡Yo no pienso quedarme un segundo más para ver esto!

Dicho esto tomo posesión del cuerpo de Bolt y se fue rápida y sigilosamente de ese lugar

Mittens- ¡Aléjate de mí!- lo empuja hacia atrás y le da un zarpazo- maldito loco

Damián retrocedió apenas escuchó eso, pero el zarpazo que le lanzó la gata le hizo una herida en la nariz.

Mittens salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo de ese lugar, Damián se dedicó simplemente a observarla y le gritó cuando esta estaba ya en la acera

Damián.- ¡Volverás amada mía!, ¡Lo sé, volverás!

Mittens simplemente seguía corriendo, casi con la esperanza de que la corrida despejara su confusión y dolor. Finalmente llego a la casa; ya algo cansada, subió a la habitación por simple impulso y se recostó a pensar un rato


	7. No Todo está perdido

"¿Qué hago?" pensaba desesperadamente mientras estaba echada en su colchón tratando de aclarar su mente". Ya no sé ni a quien quiero en verdad" seguía pensando, y es que la confusión era tan grande que ya hasta no sabía que pensar acerca de Damián

"Aunque… ¿Por qué me habrá besado Bolt?" la duda le daba en cierto aspecto una esperanza. "Eso solo lo sabré si hablo con él" pensó finalmente y se decidió a bajar y poner las cosas en claro de una vez por todas.

Se levanto y fue a su encuentro con Bolt "Seguramente está en el jardín"

**- - - - - - - - Mientras tanto en el jardín - - - - - - - -**

Bolt- ¿Quién era ese tipo?

Alfred.- ¡¿A QUIÉN DIABLOS LE IMPORTA?! -exclamó incalculablemente enojado ¡TÚ VISTE COMO LA BESO... Y ELLA SE QUEDÓ ASÍ SIN MÁS..., SE DEJÓ BESAR! -seguía gritando y es que el dolor que sentía en ese momento no se podría expresar con ninguna palabra

Bolt- ¿Crees que no lo vi?, a mí también me sorprendió

Alfred.- ¡CALLATÉ, VETE AL…! -se detuvo precipitadamente, se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio y echó un suspiro- no sé porque te insulto a ti, tú no eres el culpable... ¡ES ELLA! -gritó lleno de rencor

Bolt- te entiendo pero....- se armo de valor- ella está en su derecho

Alfred se mantuvo callado, su odio y rencor estaba ya fuera de control. De pronto, Bolt empezó a sentir un fortísimo dolor de cabeza

Bolt- ¿Qué te pasa?

Alfred no le respondió solo tomó posesión de cuerpo

Alfred.- Esta sí me las va a pagar -dijo lleno de odio

Bolt- ¿De qué hablas? –preguntó muy confundido

Alfred.- Está me las va a pagar... -seguía diciendo sin prestarle atención al perro.

Mientras, dentro de la mente de Bolt, aquellas ventanillas que le servían a Bolt para poder ver lo que ocurría fuera se empezaron a opacarse hasta que quedaron suficientemente oscurecidas como para que él no pudiese ver absolutamente nada

Bolt- hay no... ¡¿QUE LE VAS A HACER?!

En ese momento, se escucharon unos pasos acercándose, de pronto, se escuchó la voz de Mittens.

Mittens.- Eh… Bolt

Alfred.- YA VEREMOS DESPUÉS SI VUELVES A HABLAR CONMIGO -decía malignamente dentro de la mente del perro. Fuera de ella, él le estaba dando la espalda, pero al oírla dio media vuelta

Alfred.- ¿Sí? –le preguntó fingiendo tranquilidad

Bolt.- ¿Qué le vas a hacer? -le seguía preguntando, pero Alfred no lo escuchaba, y no porque no quería (aunque en verdad, no quería), sino porque tenía literalmente bloqueada la mente y no podía escucharlo

Mittens.- ¿Podría hablar contigo?

Bolt (Alfred).- Seguro...

Mittens- quiero que me expliques por qué me besaste- le dijo con firmeza

Bolt (Alfred).- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? -poco a poco su ira se iba apoderando de él...

Mittens- ¿Acaso no es obvio?

Bolt (Alfred).- No, no lo es -hacía esfuerzos ya sobre-gatunos para controlar la ira, el odio y el rencor que tenía por dentro

Bolt.- ¡¿QUÉ VAS A HACERLE?! -seguía exclamando dentro de su cabeza, pero él no lo escuchaba

Mittens- ¿Qué... tan intencional fue?

Bolt (Alfred).- Ese no es tu asunto -dijo ya notándose un poco irritado

Mittens- escúchame bien- lo tomo de los hombros y lo acerco a ella- solo dímelo-con la mirada firme- ¿Me besaste por amor o por cualquier otra cosa?

Alfred, a pesar que se encontraba en el momento que había deseado desde que la conoció hace ya muchos años, no se alegró en lo más mínimo, de hecho, todo el rencor y el odio que sentía habían aumentado notablemente

Bolt (Alfred).- ¿Así es como has vivido todo este tiempo gata? -le preguntó con un tono algo molesto y fastidiado, al mismo tiempo en que la apartó de ella

Mittens- ¿De qué estás hablando? -asustada un poco

Bolt (Alfred).- Acabándote de besar con otro gato, vienes a mí esperando los mismo resultados... ¡Jamás había esperado algo como eso de ti! -exclamó ya muy enojado

Mittens se quedo muda de la impresión y trato de remediarlo

Mittens- pero... pero eses tipo lo hizo en mi contra te juro que no fue intencional

Bolt (Alfred).- ¡CÁLLATE!, ¡NO TE CREO NADA! -seguía exclamando, cada vez más fuertemente

Mientras tanto, Bolt, dentro de su mente, seguía exclamando con la esperanza de hacer entrar al gato en razón (cosa obviamente imposible, ya que no había manera que lo escuchara)

Bolt.- ¡Por favor!, ¡No hagas esto!, ¡Ella ya te ha dicho que no es su culpa! -seguía insistiendo, pero ya sin casi ninguna esperanza

Mittens- Bolt por favor te juro que no tengo nada que ver con ese gato, el me beso y yo me quede... congelada, es la verdad

Bolt (Alfred).- ¡¿Crees que soy idiota para creerme esa mentira tan estúpida?! ¡ME HAZ TRAICIONADO ESO NO TE LO VOY A PERDONAR! No eres más que una maldita que jugó con mis sentimientos... ¿Y sabes qué?, ¡VETE AL DIABLO!

Las lagrimas, las terribles lágrimas de dolor salían de sus ojos sin cesar, no entendía por qué la trataba así, pero el miedo y el dolor la invadieron, Mittens no tuvo más opción que irse, no sin antes decirle algo

Mittens- yo...snif... yo te amaba- le dijo sin siquiera voltearse y salió corriendo del jardín hacia la calle

Mientras tanto, en la mente de Bolt, ahora se encontraba él y Alfred. Y es que por el momento ninguno de los dos controlaba su cuerpo, el cual había quedado tal y como Alfred lo dejó.

Bolt.- ¡¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS HAZ HECHO ESO?! -le gritó también lleno de rabia

Pero toda su rabia se volvió en sorpresa cuando vio que Alfred comenzaba a transparentarse poco a poco, empezaba a desaparecer

Alfred.- Ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí -decía entre lágrimas y sumido en la tristeza

Bolt- No, no te irás- con rabia tratando de detenerlo- dime ¿Qué viniste a hacer aquí?

Alfred.- Bolt... yo sabía que si es que le decía mis sentimientos por ella, sin que tú también los sintiera, apenas me fuera volverían a lo mismo, es por eso que quería que te dieras cuenta de que la amabas, porque de esa manera podría regresar una vez al mes, pero ahora... ahora eso ya no importa... -ya habíase desaparecido casi por completo- ... adiós amigo, y tranquilo, nada de esto es tu culpa... solo mía y la de ella... ahora solo de ti depende su destino

Se paró y lanzó un sonoro maullido, pero entonces... desapareció.

Bolt- ¡NO! ¡ALTO!- pero fue inútil el gato había desaparecido y el tenia el control de si- no te vayas – Bolt ya hasta lamentaba la partida de Alfred, el gato que durante todo ese tiempo había detestado, resultaba que también velaba por SU bien

**- - - - - - - - Mientras tanto, en algún otro lugar - - - - - - - -**

Mittens seguía corriendo, la tristeza y dolor que la invadía eran tan grandes que la impulsaban a lo que ella bien sabía, sería un grandísimo error, pero a ella no le importaba, solo necesitaba a alguien para que la consolara

Mittens- hola...- dijo con la mirada baja, entre sollozos-… Damián

Damián, quien estaba haciendo quién sabe qué, dándole la espalda, se dio la vuelta apenas la escuchó.

Damián.- Damisela -dijo alegremente- has vuelto

Se le acercó lentamente hasta quedar frente a ella, después le acercó su rostro hasta que finalmente le dio un beso en la boca

Mittens- Quería verte

Damián.- Y yo a ti preciosa

Él puso su pata a su alrededor, y ella simplemente se dejó abrazar

Mittens- ¿Pu-puedo quedarme un rato contigo?- estando aun apenada

Damián.- Claro que sí

Ahí se quedaron un rato abrazados en silencio, ella no entendía que o porqué lo hacía, las sensación que tenia no era la misma que con Bolt pero en cierto aspecto ese abrazo la consolaba

**- - - - - - - - Un largo rato después - - - - - - - -**

Ya era demasiado tarde, y Mittens, a pesar de lo mucho que le dolía la sola idea de tener que volver a ver a Bolt, tenía que ir, ya que esa, a pesar de todo, seguía siendo su casa

Mittens- yo... tengo que irme

Damián.- No tienes por qué, anda, quédate y duerme aquí... conmigo

Mittens- ¿De veras?- aun estando algo apenada pero a la vez un poco feliz, pero inmediatamente cambio- lo siento pero tengo que ir a mi casa

Damián.- Claro, siempre que vuelvas mañana

Mittens- lo pensare- dicho esto emprendió el regreso

**- - - - - - - - Mientras tanto en la casa - - - - - - - -**

"No puedo creerlo, se ha ido, se ha ido dejándome en este problema" pensaba Bolt, el solo pensar que acababa de perder a su mejor amiga quizá para siempre lo tenía muy angustiado, el pensar que ya no había esperanza y que todo estaba perdido. No pudo evitar el llanto.


	8. te amo

Siguió llorando desconsoladamente por un largo rato.

Finalmente, cuando pudo tranquilizarse, intentó hallar alguna manera de solucionar todo el problema que Alfred le había causado "Debo hablar con ella"

En ese momento, Mittens apareció caminando por la acera dirigiéndose a la entrada de la casa... pasándolo a él de largo

Bolt.- Mittens

Ella siguió caminando como si nada

Bolt.- ¡Mittens, por favor, debo hablar contigo!

Mittens- Déjame en paz- dijo sin detenerse

Bolt.- No, Mittens -se paró frente a ella e impidió que siguiera avanzando- debo hablar contigo

Mittens- No tengo de que hablar, solo déjame- le dijo con una mirada fría mirada seria, una que no había puesto en mucho tiempo

Bolt.- Mittens, en verdad, tienes que escucharme

Mittens- creo que ya escuche suficiente y que si voy a ver a otro gato, es mi vida y la hago como yo quiero –"¿Ver a otro gato?… sí, debí suponerlo; pero aún así, voy a seguir intentando"

Bolt.- Mittens por favor, yo nunca quise decirte nada de lo que te dije hace rato

Mittens- Pero lo hiciste

Bolt.- Pero... pero... -el pobre no sabía que decir en aquella situación, pero claro, era obvio que ella no le creería si es que le dijera en ese momento que su antiguo mejor amigo se había metido en su mente y lo poseía cada vez que quería

Mittens- Lo hecho, hecho esta Bolt, no voy seguir hablando contigo y punto –esta comenzó a caminar a la habitación

Bolt se había quedado tan sorprendido y desesperanzado que no le impidió que siguiera caminando "¿Cómo pude permitir que esto pasara?" se preguntaba mientras le empezaban a salir nuevamente lágrimas que empezaron a recorrer su mejilla.

"Ya te dije que no es tu culpa" escuchó de pronto una voz, y no cualquier voz...

Bolt.- ¡Alfred! -exclamó

Mittens- ¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto extrañada mientras se detenía y giraba hacia él

Pero Bolt no la llegó a escuchar, estaba muy concentrado, intentando poder a volver y hablar con Alfred dentro de su mente, quien seguro le ayudaría en esa situación

"Te lo dije, de ti depende su destino, y el tuyo también. Recuerda que soy un espíritu, y ahora que no estoy dentro de tu mente no puedes verme" dijo Alfred "Solo podré volver si es que solucionas este enrollo con Mittens en el que te dejé... lo lamento" esa fue una de las pocas (poquísimas) veces que Alfred se disculpó

Mittens- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

Bolt.- Pero... –empezó a decir, aún sin escuchar a Mittens. Intentaba decirle que ya no había esperanza alguna, pero antes poder continuar Alfred lo interrumpió

"Ya no más quejas, anda, seguro nos volveremos a... ejem... ver, pero solo podré volver a tu mente si es que recuperas lo que te quité en un acto de desenfrenado enojo".

"Sí, estoy seguro que lo más probable es que no me quieras en tu mente después de eso" dijo antes que Bolt pudiese decir algo más "Pero quieras o no, volveré.

Ahora voltea y habla con ella, y no conmigo antes que crea que estás loco"

Mittens- por última vez.... QUE DIJISTE- estaba perdiendo la paciencia

A Bolt (quien seguía sin percatarse de la presencia de Mittens), por alguna razón las palabras de Alfred lo habían animado un poco, dio media vuelta, para su sorpresa, Mittens estaba un metro (y algo más) detrás suyo

Bolt.- Mittens, estás aquí -dijo sin poder evitar sonreír un poco

Mittens- ¿Creíste que me fui de vacaciones o qué?… y bien, ¿qué dijiste?

Bolt.- Nada...

Mittens bufo de decepción, dio media vuelta y comenzó a irse

Bolt, aún sonriendo, dijo en tono insinuante

Bolt.- Solo lamentaba el hecho que estés con otro gato, porque… pues, hubiéramos hecho una linda pareja ¿sabes?; digo, tú me amabas y yo te... -se detuvo de repente

Mittens- ¿Tú qué?....- su enojo se convirtió en sorpresa

Bolt caminó hasta quedar frente a ella

Bolt.- Yo te amo Mittens -le dijo dándole una sonrisa, pero de pronto se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar alejándose de ella hasta quedar nuevamente a un metro de distancia-. Pero entiendo que prefieras estar con él, y que ya no me ames -dijo en un tono muy apenado- y que prefieras estar con ese gato, bueno, tú lo dijiste es tu decisión, y si decides amarlo a él... pues; tendré que entenderlo

La pobre se quedo helada, ¿Qué debía hacer?… él era el hombre más importante en su vida, pero le hizo pasar un momento atroz... ¿qué haría?

Mittens- ¡Espera!- le dijo y corrió hacia el- sigue siendo mi decisión ¿no?

Bolt.- Eso creo...

Mittens- Entonces...- se detuvo abruptamente y lo beso con pasión, el beso más apasionado que jamás hayan tenido- decido estar contigo... Bolty

"Oh, Dios mío, esto ni yo lo esperaba" pensaba mientras le correspondía el beso

En ese momento lo invadía una felicidad indescriptible, se olvidó del mundo y de todo lo demás por un momento... hasta que se separaron

Bolt.- Te amo Mittens

Mittens- Y yo a ti... te amaré por siempre y para siempre- lo abrazo reposando su cabeza en su hombro mientras ronroneaba tiernamente

X.- Felicitaciones amigo mío -dijo de pronto alguien en su interior- ni yo pude haberlo hecho mejor que tú

Bolt (En su mente).- Gracias por todo Al

Alfred.- Oye, oye, solo Mittens puede decirme Al... aunque es casi seguro que nunca me lo dirá -dijo de buen humor, aunque no pudo evitar sentirse algo apenado por ello, hizo una pausa y siguió hablando- ahora debo irme Bolt, son las reglas del más allá, volveré exactamente en un mes, espero que no lo hayas echado todo a perder para entonces -dijo en tono de broma

Pero en ese momento, antes que Alfred se vaya, escucharon una voz detrás suyo que gritaba.

X.- ¡Maldita traidora!

Los dos giraron hacia la dirección de donde provenía el grito, ahí estaba Damián, el gato causante de tantos problemas

Bolt- ¿Pero qué diablos haces tú aquí?- pregunto enojado mientras ponía a Mittens detrás suyo

Damián.- Mi nombre es Damián perro estúpido, ¡TE VOY A MATAR, Y LUEGO LA MATARÉ A ELLA!

Bolt.- No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima

Alfred.- Déjalo Bolt, yo me encargo –dijo confiadamente y siguió- muchas veces he tenido que defender mi territorio en los callejones de otros gatos

Sin decir más, tomó posesión del cuerpo de Bolt

Alfred.- Ahora vas a ver como se gana una pelea sin pelear

Bolt.- ¿Qué? -preguntó sin poder creerlo

Bolt (Alfred).- ¡Ataca infeliz!

Damián saltó contra él perro en un intento de tirarle un zarpazo en el cuello, pero antes de estar lo suficientemente cerca, Bolt (Alfred), haciendo uso de su patas que por ser perro eran ligeramente más largas, lo detuvo, lo cogió del cuello y lo puso a su lado.

Después, le susurró algo al oído que ni Bolt pudo escuchar, acto seguido, lo dejó en el suelo.

Bolt (Alfred).- ¿Te quedó claro gatito? –le decía con una sonrisa ligeramente maligna. Damián se había quedado sin habla ante lo que a acababa de oír, también estaba tan sorprendido y asustado que casi ni moverse podía- di que sí

Damián asintió temeroso con la cabeza

Damián.- S-s-s-sí

Bolt (Alfred).- Ahora vete, no te quiero volver a ver por aquí… -dijo con fingida amabilidad-… ¡Tienes cinco segundos! -Damián, sin más, se echó a correr despavorido, a toda prisa, de vuelta al callejón de donde había salido

Bolt- ¿Qué le dijiste?

Alfred.- La debilidad mortal de cualquier gato, todos los gatos lo sabemos, pero que si un perro la conociera, sería fatal para nosotros siquiera acercarnos a él

Bolt- ¿Eh?

Alfred.- No, nada, ahora debo irme, volveré en un mes –repitió-, pero antes de eso quiero hacer algo más

Bolt (Alfred) dio media vuelta hacia Mittens, se le acercó y luego le dio un profundo beso

Alfred (en la mente de Bolt).- Oh vaya, he soñado una vida con este momento. Pero bueno, te la dejo, adiós Bolt, nos "vemos" después

Dicho esto, le devolvió el cuerpo a Bolt, al mismo tiempo en que se separaba de Mittens

Mittens- Gracias Bolt

Bolt.- N-no es nada... -en verdad, él no había hecho nada

Mittens.- Por cierto, ¿Qué le dijiste?

Bolt.- Ehm… cosas de perros- le dio una pequeña sonrisa

Ambos querían seguir hablando, pero era ya muy tarde y el cansancio les ganaba. Subieron al cuarto de Penny, ambos se recostaron uno al lado del otro, Mittens enrolló su cola alrededor de la de Bolt. Y así, empezó una de las más bellas relaciones...

**Fin**

* * *

…

**Alfred.- ¡OYE OYE, TODAVÍA NO ACABA!**

**Pe-pero…**

**Alfred.- No, no, le falta aún algo**

… **Ah, sí, tienes razón, gracias**

**En unos días el epílogo, el verdadero "capítulo" final (suponemos)… bueno, hasta entonces, nos despedimos: Anan1995 y Appo 99 **


	9. epilogo

**Anan1995- ¿Está todo listo?**

**Alfred.- ¡OBVIAMENTE QUE SÍ! -algo irritado- anda -dijo más tranquilo- baja el telón de una vez y comencemos con esto **

**Appo 99- muy bien vamos al grano- respira un poco mirando al publico- gracias a todos los que siguieron esta historia desde su inicio, como se aclaro en el principio esta es una colaboración entre Anan 1995, a quien con orgullo llamo colega y amigo, y yo Appo 99 espero la hallan disfrutado**

**Anan1995.- Y les aseguro. Esto no acaba aquí, pronto veran otro trabajo hecho por los dos**

**Alfred.- ¡Ya, ya, ya es hora! -gritó desde el otro lado del telón- ¡Empecemos!**

**Bolt.- ¡Sí, sí!**

**Alfred y Bolt.- ¡SUBAN EL TELÓN! -gritan muy emocionados **

**Appo 99- hasta la próxima **

**Anan1995.- Muy bien, camarada Appo 99... ¿Haces los honores? -señalando la cuerda para bajar el telón **

**Appo 99- ya que es un mundo libre- toma la cuerda- siempre tengan ideas frescas y originales y no teman expresarlas- ala la cuerda haciendo caer el telón- **

*** - - - - Epílogo - - - - ***

Había pasado ya un mes del día en que Bolt y Mittens iniciaron su relación, y el día en que Alfred se fue. No obstante, no había ido sin antes decirle a Bolt que volvería exactamente en un mes. Sin embargo, Bolt ya se había olvidado de ello.

Era de mañana y el sol brillaba. Bolt estaba solo en el jardín trasero mientras Mittens seguía durmiendo placida y profundamente.

El perro estaba enterrando un hueso que se había encontrado paciente y concentradamente...

De pronto, sintió un fugaz dolor de cabeza, duró menos de un segundo, pero aún así, le había dolido bastante. Decidió detenerse de su labor.

Bolt- ¿Que habrá sido eso?....- recordó algo en ese entonces- un momento.... ya paso un mes

X.- ¿Un mes de qué exactamente cachorro? -escuchó una voz de pronto, que venía desde dentro de su cabeza- me ofendería si ya no te acordaras -no fue difícil para Bolt saber de quién se trataba

Bolt- Hola Al- dijo de buena gana- un mes desde la ultima vez que hablamos y que...- se sonrojo un poco -empecé con ella

Alfred.- Ya te dije que solo ella puede decirme Al -dijo, pero no en tono enojado, solo algo… fastidiado-, es como si yo te dijera... "Hola Bolty"

Bolt.- Jeje, ¿Qué me cuentas?

Alfred.- ¿Qué te voy a contar?, en el más allá todo siempre es igual... las mismas reglas, y todo... más bien tú dime, ¿Cómo les ha ido?

Bolt- De maravilla, realmente es muy tierna y linda

Afred.- Sí, sí, te lo dije; eso debes de agradecérmelo a mí -dijo orgullosamente

Bolt- Realmente debería hacer algo más que agradecerte- pensó unos momentos- tengo una idea

Alfred.- ¿Cuál cachorro?

Este se dirigió hacia la habitación donde estaba mittens

Alfred.- Qué curioso, si es lo que estoy pensando, entonces debo decirte que esta es la razón por la que vine y por la que me permitieron venir -decía mientras sentía como Bolt caminaba, mientras él se quedaba esperando y observando dentro de su mente

Bolt- Por algo lo sospeche- finalmente llegan con mittens, se veía realmente tierna cuando dormía, ambos disfrutaban verla- toda tuya

Alfred.- ¿Sabes?, es extraño que me dejes pasar un día con ella siendo tú su pareja -dijo de repente

Bolt- Bueno, al menos la pasarás con ella en mi cuerpo, y ella me seguirá amando a mí -dijo simplemente, sonriendo

Alfred.- Sí... tienes razón -no pudo evitar entristecerse un poco, pero inmediatamente volvió a su alegría de antes-. Bueno, bueno, sigue caminando que ya no puedo esperar

Se le acercaron cuidadosamente para no despertarla y se acostaron a su lado, Bolt le dio una seña a Alfred diciendo que podía tomar su cuerpo.

Alfred.- Será un placer amigo mío -dijo muy emocionado, a la vez que se apoderaba del cuerpo del cachorro-. "Esté será un buen día" -pensó mientras sentía el suave y delicado pelo de su amada gatuna...

Ella se movió un poquito del gusto al sentir el roce

Bolt.- Pero no te pases, eh -dijo alzando uno de sus dedos

Alfred.- Descuida, no hay problema -dijo sonriendo y gozando de la situación en que se encontraba

Mittens- Hola- dijo delicadamente por el sueño sin abrir los ojos

Bolt (Alfred).- Hola mi amor -dijo suavemente

Bolt.- Oye... yo nunca le había llamado... así

Mittens- Hola dulzura

Alfred.- Pues sí que debiste

Bolt (Alfred).- ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?

Mittens- Muy bien gracias a ti- dijo mientras le besaba la frente

Bolt (Alfred).- Espero que sí -dicho esto. Le dio un profundo beso en la boca

Ella lo abrazo sujetándole de sus hombros mientras Bolt (Alfred) la rozaba delicadamente con sus brazos los cuales eran más grandes

Bolt (Alfred).- ¿Quieres ir a desayunar?

Bolt.- Pero si Penny todavía no despierta y no nos da que comer...

Alfred.- Oh... diablos

Mittens- ¿Por qué no te quedas un poco mas conmigo?

Bolt (Alfred).- Será un placer mi vida

Dicho esto Bolt (Alfred) se acostó en su espalda y la abrazó tiernamente

Mittens- Te amo

Bolt (Alfred) y Bolt.- Y yo a ti

Alfred.- Oye, recuerda que estás en tu mente y ella no puede oírte

Bolt.- Perdón

Después de una buena siesta se fueron a comer, pasaron la tarde, como era obvio, juntos y al final en la noche se encontraban abrazados en la ventana viendo la luna

Mittens- este día fue maravilloso

Bolt (Alfred).- Lo mismo digo, jamás olvidaré este día

Alfred.-... pero ya es tiempo que deba irme -completó, pero solo dentro de la mente de Bolt- aprovecha esta perfecta noche cachorro, aprovéchala –repitió

Bolt.- Gracias, te veo el mes que viene

Bolt sintió como recuperaba el control de si y en el fondo despedía a su amigo, redirigió su mirada a mittens quien se encontraba mirando la luna

Alfred.- Recuerda, aprovéchala, jaja -decía, luego se puso de pie dentro de la mente de Bolt, lanzó un sonoro maullido y desapareció

Bolt- Es igual a ti

Mittens- ¿Eh?

Bolt- La luna, es igual de bonita que tu

Mittens.- Entonces tú eres mis estrellas -dijo mientras lo miraba con sus brillantes ojos verdes cual par de esmeraldas

Ambos se quedaron despiertos hasta muy tarde, se la pasaron gran parte de la madrugada en el lugar en que se encontraban, y se expresaron su amor de todas las maneras posibles...

Mittens.- Nunca me faltes -le decía mientras acostados, se miraban al rostro, ambos con una marca de cansancio…

- - - - - - - - Un mes después - - - - - - - -

La situación en la que se encontraban Bolt y Mittens era muy distinta a la anterior. Mittens llevaba ya un mes de embarazo.  
Era de mañana. Mittens estaba tomándose una siesta sobre un sillón mientras Bolt estaba en el jardín tirado panza arriba, pensando en posibles nombres para sus futuros hijos. Estaba tan concentrado que se había olvidado por completo que había pasado un mes desde la última visita de Alfred.

Bolt.- "Tal vez…" -pensaba- "quizás… ay, esto de ser padre es difícil"

Siguió pensando en los nombres un rato más

Bolt.- "Quizá le ponga... no... ¡Ah!, ya tengo el nombre de uno" -pensó con emoción-"¡SU NOMBRE SERÁ...!"

X.- ¿El nombre de quién cachorro? -oyó una voz de repente, que venía dentro de su mente. Era Alfred...

Bolt- Oh, hola, había olvidado que paso un mes

Alfred.- Sí, que rápido pasa el tiempo ¿verdad?; bueno, como sea, ¿En el nombre de quién estabas pensando?

Bolt- Ah, pues...- no sabía cómo explicarle todo lo que había pasado-… de nadie

Alfred.- Anda, dime. No tienes salida, bien que puedo tomar posesión de tu cuerpo y buscar la respuesta a lo que te pregunto dentro de tu mente

Estando entre la espada y la pared no le quedo más alternativa que hablar

Bolt- El nombre de... mi primer hijo -dijo un poco apenado

Alfred.- ¡¿TU PRIMER QUÉ?! –exclamó

Bolt- Sé que no es fácil pero… -mantenía la mirada baja- voy a ser padre

Alfred lo miró algo extrañado, pero de pronto su extrañeza se convirtió en furia

Alfred.- ¡MALDITO INFELIZ! -gritó- ¡SEGURO TE ENCONTRASTE A OTRA POR AHÍ Y LA EMBARAZASTE! -exclamó en tono acusador

Bolt- Nunca vi a otra- aun manteniendo la mirada baja

Alfred.- Entonces... -su furia se transformó en asombro. Miró al perro con los ojos muy abiertos- Mittens está... -no pudo terminar la frase

Bolt- Si

Alfred.- ¿Y cuánto tiempo lleva de...? -tampoco pudo terminar la frase

Bolt- Un mes

Alfred.- Ah vaya -dijo de pronto, de buen humor y hasta en un tono insinuante- entonces si que aprovechaste esa noche ¿eh?

Bolt- ¿No-no estás molesto?- pregunto extrañado

Alfred.- ¿Y por qué habría de estarlo?

Bolt- Después de todo lo que paso… -no pudo terminar de hablar

Alfred.- Oh vamos cachorro, era de esperarse que este momento llegaría tarde o temprano, lo que sí es que estoy asombrado de lo pronto que ocurrió

Bolt- La amaba mucho como para evitarlo

Alfred.- "Eso" no siempre quiere significar "amor" cachorro, pero bueno, está vez creo que sí lo representa... bueno, bueno, tal parece que esta será una visita muy distinta a la anterior

Bolt- Ahora está durmiendo no conviene molestarla

Alfred.- Sí, ya lo sé, ¿Te molesta si te ayudo con lo del nombre?

Bolt- adelante

La mayor parte del día y de la tarde Alfred y Bolt se la pasaron en aquella tan delicada labor. Ya pronto a la hora de su partida, Mittens llegó y pudo pasar unos pocos minutos con ella. Finalmente se despidió de Bolt y se fue...

- - - - Dos meses después - - - -

Era ya de noche en la casa de Bolt, esta vez Bolt y Mittens no estaban solos, estaban echados los dos, uno al lado del otro, sobre el sillón, mientras que a su lado estaban los casi recién nacidos cachorros.

Mittens- ¿Vas a revisarlos Bolt?, yo estoy cansada

Bolt.- Esta bien cariño -dicho esto, se paró y fue donde los cachorros, eran cuatro en total, estaban dormidos todos juntos placidamente- "muy bien, todo en orden" -pensó después de mirarlos un rato

X.- Vaya vaya, que muera de nuevo si es que es una ilusión lo que estoy viendo -dijo la ya muy conocida voz dentro de su mente-. Hola Bolt, lamento la demora, esta vez llegué ya de noche

Bolt- no hay problema mas vale tarde que nunca

X.- Sí, eh... hablando de "nunca"... -no sabía como decirle lo que estaba a punto de decirle

Bolt- ¿Qué pasa?

Alfred.- Pues... verás... -dio un suspiro y dijo-. Esta será la última vez que hablemos

Bolt- ¡¿QUÉ?!

Alfred.- Son las reglas del más allá Bolt, "Si es que quien haya sido poseído llega a ser padre o madre, el espíritu podrá volver una última vez para despedirse, y después no volverá más" –citó

Bolt- Pero....- la tristeza lo invadió pero esas eran cuestiones que no podía manejar así que se controlo y trato de no pasar un mal rato- entonces quiero que sepas algo

Alfred.- Dime

Bolt- ¿Recuerdas cuando pensaba el nombre de mi primer hijo?

Alfred.- Sí...

Bolt- Adivina como se llama

Alfred no dijo nada por un momento, aunque fuera difícil para él admitirlo, realmente se había conmovido. Intentó controlarse unos segundos y finalmente sonrió y dijo...

Alfred.- Vaya, vaya, me halagas cachorro, supongo que a Mittens le parecerá tierno que le pongas el nombre de su antiguo mejor amigo muerto

Bolt- le encanto…. no es que sea cierto pero te voy a extrañar- obviamente era broma

Alfred.- Yo también cachorro...; cuídate, y especialmente, cuida bien de Mittens

Bolt.- Hablando de Mittens... ¿No crees que es hora de que sepa la verdad?

Alfred se quedó pensando un momento. Finalmente sonrió y dijo...

Alfred.- No -respondió-, ese será nuestro secreto

Bolt- Como tú quieras... por cierto, imagina que eres padrino

Alfred.- ¿Para qué?

Bolt- Como tú fuiste mi principal inspiración para bautizarlos me pareció justo

Alfred.- Ah vaya, te lo agradezco

X.- Bolt, cariño, ¿Por qué te quedas ahí?

Aquella voz era de Mittens (obviamente), ella se había quedado observándolo desde hace un rato, Bolt, quién estaba tan concentrado en la conversación interna que tenía, se había quedado parado sin producir movimiento alguno por unos quince minutos.

Bolt- Oh, perdón amorcito es que....- debía pensar rápido- no pude quitarle los ojos de encima a los niños.... se nota que son tus hijos pues son muy lindos

Mittens.- Su belleza también la sacaron de ti mi amor -dijo tiernamente-. Pero ven, ya es muy tarde y mañana debemos despertar temprano

Bolt- Si, ya voy

Esta volvió a su rincón para dormir y mientras bolt terminaba su charla

Alfred.- ¿Y ya les has puesto nombre a los cuatro?

Bolt- Por supuesto- se dirigió a sus hijos para que pudiera verlos- son Alfred, Mica, John y Mini

Alfred.- Mmm… Mejor ponle Alfred Junior ¿No crees?

Bolt- Tal vez... debo hablarlo con ella -hubo un silencio un tanto incómodo

Alfred.- Pero ahora creo que deberías ir con ella ¿no? -preguntó, aunque más que nada para romper con ese incómodo silencio

Bolt- Si, tienes razón

Se dirigió con ella y se acostó a su lado

Alfred.- ¿Me permites sentirla por última vez?

Bolt- Creo que es lo justo

Alfred volvió a poseer su cuerpo, en su memoria quedaría ese tan hermoso recuerdo de sentir ese pelaje, ese delicioso y delicado pelaje que tanta alegría y comodidad le generaba en vida y muerte, realidad y sueños, se destellaba de alegría al sentir su hermoso cuerpo, mas allá de que no la volvería a sentir nunca mas estaba feliz.

Talvez nunca pueda decirle en carne propia lo que sentía por ella pero había logrado al menos hacerla feliz, le dio un marido y ahora le dio una familia, Alfred se rebalsaba de orgullo, y a su vez de cierta tristeza y lamento "Es lo mejor" se repetía en su mente. De pronto, sintió como le salía una lágrima...

Bolt- ¿Estás llorando?

Alfred.- No... no... -paso su pata rápidamente por sus ojos- ¿Cómo se te ocurre que YO voy a estar llorando? -añadió orgullosamente

Bolt- ¿Entonces por qué te oyes tan raro?- aludiendo a su voz llorosa

Alfred.- Porque...-se aclaró la voz para poder hablar normalmente- ejem... pues porque me da pena que Mittens haya terminado con alguien como tú -dijo fingiendo enojo y molestia, aunque solo lo hizo para desviar el tema

Bolt- Y a mi me da pena el hecho de que me molestaras tanto- sarcásticamente- pudimos ser buenos amigos

Alfred.- ¿Amigos?, ¡Ja! -siguió fingiendo arrogancia y orgullo- ¿Cómo podría ser yo amigo de un perro como tú?

Bolt- Por algo me habrás poseído, ¿no?

Alfred.- Por Mittens, únicamente por Mittens -sin que él pudiera evitarlo, para cuando dijo eso último su voz se había quebrado otra vez y volvió a sonar llorosa "Maldita sea…"

Bolt- No podría estarte más agradecido... te prometo que la cuidare como si fuera tuya

Como en un parpadeo, Alfred dejo de poseer el cuerpo de Bolt, pero él tampoco lo hacía, nuevamente, ambos estaban dentro de la mente del perro, mientras que su cuerpo se quedaba inmóvil tal y como lo habían dejado. Alfred apareció dentro de la mente de Bolt parado frente a él, un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos

Alfred.- Más te vale que lo hagas -le dijo sonriéndole-... ya son casi la media noche, ahora sí que debo irme

Bolt- Adiós...- no pudo contenerse más y lo abrazo- cuídate mucho, te extrañaré

Alfred.- ¡"Miau" por eso!... -dijo simplemente, él era muy orgulloso como para decirle que también lo echaría mucho de menos, pero en su corazón sabía que eso era verdad, y Bolt también lo sabía

Ambos se separaron, Alfred se quedó quieto unos segundos, después levantó un poco la cabeza y volvió a soltar un sonoro maullido... y desapareció. En ese mismo instante, Bolt recuperó el control de su cuerpo

Bolt- Nunca te olvidare- dijo ligeramente en voz alta

Mittens.- ¿Qué dijiste cariño? -preguntó, ya que, aunque se había quedado dormida, la boca de Bolt estaba sin querer cerca a su oído y con esas palabras la gata se despertó

Bolt- Nada mi negra… solo le decía a Alfred lo mucho que lo quiero- tenia la esperanza de que lo llegara a escuchar

Mittens.- Eso es muy dulce de tu parte, pero no deberías de despertar a los cachorros –dijo sin abrir los ojos

Bolt- Descuida- miro al cielo- ellos entenderán

Bolt siguió pensando en todo lo vivido durante gran parte de la noche. No podía creer lo mucho que su vida había cambiado gracias a un gato que había detestado al inicio, todo lo que le debía y todo lo que no podría decirle ya. "Nunca te olvidaré Al" dijo para sus adentros mientras miraba hacia el cielo. No importaba que ya no pudiera hablar con él, sabía que siempre que hubiera problemas una estrella brillaría y esta le haría siempre hacer lo correcto y lo mejor…

Fin...?

**Anan1995.- Bueno mis amigos -mirando hacia el público-, lamentablemente hemos ya llegado al final, espero que les haya gustado esta historia y que se hayan divertido mucho, así como los personajes se divirtieron ensayándola -mira hacia uno de los lados- ¿Unas últimas palabras Appo?**

**Appo 99- y bueno...- toma una bocanada de cigarro- fue una linda experiencia y...- otra bocanada- fue muy interesante trabajar una historia de dos**

**Anan1995.- Exactamente, y recuerden, esta no será la última vez que nos vean haciendo una historia juntos, pronto sabrán más. Y una última cosa antes de irnos… -se abre el telón y ahí aparecen todos los personajes**

**Todos.- ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**Anan1995.- Y aquí están -señalando una pantalla que estaba al lado-... los créditos **

**Appo 99- esto va a ser largo- saca su zippo y enciende otro cigarro**

**Alfred.- ¿Y ahora que será de mí? -aparece antes de que comiencen los créditos, en medio de los dos- me he quedado sin trabajo**

**Anan1995.- Tranquilo, yo se de algo que puedes hacer, pero ahora entra -señalando hacia el telón**

**Alfred.- Ok, ok... –vuelve al otro lado, atrás del telón**

**Appo 99- que es lo que va a hacer- pregunta a su oído**

**Anan1995.- Te lo respondo terminando la función -aún mirando hacia la pantalla**

* * *

_Directores:__ Anan1995 & Appo 99_

_Productor:__ Anan1995_

_Publicador:__ Appo 99_

_Edición (Editor):__ Anan1995 (Esta función recién se desempeño durante los últimos capítulos, a excepción de esta última parte fuera de la historia en sí__)__  
_

_Argumento Original: Anan1995_

_Actuaron:_

_Cada uno hicieron distintos papeles a lo largo de la historia y casi todos los personajes fueron interpretados por ambos. Excepciones: Damián y Alfred (Interpretados únicamente por Anan1995)_

* * *

**Appo 99- hasta la vista, seamos libres y lo demás no importa nada- salta del escenario y sale por la puerta aun vestido de esmoquin**

**Anan1995.- Mira que cosas... jaja -mientras observa la escena- En fin, hasta la vista -pone dos dedos sobre su cabeza diagonalmente y luego los mueve en señal de despido- y recuerden que el amor toma de la mano a la comedia -dicho esto va al interior del telón y se apagan las luces…**

**Producción: Anan1995 & Appo 99 Productions :::: Sello.- A.C.P.M.B**


End file.
